


Honor Bound

by Nickidemus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Missing scene" from the third book. Jaime and Brienne are traveling to King's Landing when Brienne challenges Jaime to a duel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor Bound

"Fight me," Brienne ordered.

A smile touched Jaime's lips, but it was highly devoid of humor. "I've known you lacked in a sense of humor, but I'll still say it. Your jests could use a good deal of polish."

"This is no jest," she replied, standing straight, her full, formidable height. "I want you to fight me. In a duel."

"Why?" he asked. His tone seemed to mark just how fruitless he found this. They were nearly to King's Landing, and she had been so quiet, nearly silent, the whole way. Now when she finally did speak, she spoke nonsense. "You would win simply by virtue of having both your sodding hands."

"Because I need you to," she replied. She wasn't good at looking weak, and she didn't now. More she was meek. Something that lent itself to a selflessness she carried in her very soul. "Perhaps you have done enough. You jumped into a bear pit. Asking more than that would seem greedy, but so be it. I want a duel."

"What are you trying to prove?" he asked. The day was dimming, but the sun was still high enough for her request. If he had his damn hand.

"Nothing," she said. "I'm trying to feel again after being told by several creatures I hesitate to call men that my maidenhead was theirs to take. Will you fight me or not?"

Jaime couldn't deny a request like that, especially when so bluntly given. Despite what she thought of him, he did have a sense of honor, a sense of what was right. It was right to do then as she asked. He stood and took his sword in his weaker hand, the other arm hanging uselessly.

"Pummel me then," he laughed. "But I am not those men. I would've done no such thing to you."

"Yes, and I know why," she grunted and raised her sword.

"You think you do," he returned quietly, then just barely blocked her as she came slamming after him.

After several awkward attempts at turning and blocking, always the wrong way it seemed because his body refused to answer to this new handicap, he fell beneath her. She was panting over him, not exerted physically but somehow spent. Then she reached down and helped him up, not hesitating for a moment to grab the arm the ended in a stump and haul him to his feet. He wondered idly if Cersei would welcome him so eagerly, stare down that stump without flinching.

"Again," Brienne ordered and gave him space, taking on a fighting stance.

"I don't relish being humiliated," he said. "Which should seem obvious even to a thickheaded wench like you." The venom came so easily with embarrassment pulsing from him like heat from a fever. "What do you want of me? Shall I get on my knees?"

"I remember a man who nearly felled me with both hands tied," she volleyed back.

"Both hands," he emphasized. "Do you see the problem here?"

"No man has ever been a challenge for me the way you were," she went on, ignoring that. "They took from you as they did me. They didn't take your hand. They cut off your passion. Fight me!"

So he tried. And failed again, winding up on his knees, looking up at her with her sword at his neck.

"You want someone I can no longer be," he said. "I don't relish saying that. Wickedly, you're forcing me."

She fell to her knees before him, her sword tossed aside, which he would've never imagined her capable of. She was grabbing his dirty tunic in her fists, shaking him. "But you tried. Do you see? We both have to try. I have to go back out and put my heart into honor and duty, and you have to fight."

He kissed her. He hadn't meant for that to happen, but her words pierced him, and he expected any moment now she would be smacking the living blazes out of him for presuming. But instead she was wrestling him closer to her, her mouth hungry. It was an unskilled kiss on her part, but so eager as to make it not matter at all.

What had done it? Her maidenhead being at stake? He hoped not. Chances were she'd regret it later if that were so. Had it been his saying he dreamed of her? He did hope that. The thought made him hold her tighter, work more furiously at her clothes.

He had to memorize someone new now. He'd only ever known one, and he found it was exciting, exhilarating to know Brienne. Different things made her cry out, made her writhe. She had very sensitive nipples. She blushed, which made him smile. She closed her thighs over his hand when he touched her there, biting her lip, and he laughed and had to warn her of the strength in her legs, that he didn't wish to lose another hand. She shut his mouth with a kiss.

She wound up on top. He should've seen that coming. And she rode as if he were a stallion, wincing, maiden's blood mixing with their juices, but clearly it didn't hurt so much as to dim the pleasure. She came, growling and grunting, powerful and not a wilting whimper among the sounds she made. He followed after, slipping out to spill on the ground rather than inside her. Strangely it wasn't a fear of dealing with her bastards that did it. It was knowing a warrior like her shouldn't be bound by children.

She was lying on the ground, gazing at the stars as they'd come out sometime during both kinds of dueling. As usual, she was a woman more of thoughts than words, but she did speak finally. "I think I've taken all I should from you now."

He watched her profile in the dark. It no longer seemed ugly. More fascinating. Interesting. And not in that polite way people said in order to avoid insult but sincerely. "You... could take more if it suited you."

A rare snort of horsey laughter and a smile slipped free of her then. "Mayhap I will."


End file.
